dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Miura Tomokazu
Perfil thumb|250px|Miura Tomokazu *'Nombre:' 三浦友和 (みうら ともかず) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Miura Tomokazu *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Yamanashi, Japón *'Estatura:' 178 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Familia:' Esposa/ex-actriz Yamaguchi Momoe y dos hijos (hijo mayor/compositor Miura Yutaro e hijo menor/actor Miura Takahiro) *'Agencia:' Theater Do Posch Sobre Miura Tomokazu Asistió a la escuela secundaria de Hino en Tokio. Originalmente, era miembro del grupo de rock RC Succession, pero su gerencia le pidió que dejara el grupo cuando firmaron un contrato. Sin embargo, impresionado por su aspecto, la compañía de gestión le pidió que probara la actuación. En 1974 apareció en un anuncio de Glico con la joven cantante Yamaguchi Momoe. Al pensar en el protagonista masculino para su película Izu no Odoriko, pensaron en Miura, y él fue elegido como el protagonista. La popularidad de la combinación Miura / Yamaguchi los llevó a protagonizar juntos una serie de películas y dramas de televisión. Llegaron a ser conocidos como el "Golden Combi". Aunque Yamaguchi tuvo una carrera independiente como cantante, esta fue la principal forma de empleo de Miura durante los años setenta. En 1980, Miura y Yamaguchi se casaron, y Yamaguchi, de veintiún años, se retiró del mundo del espectáculo. Inicialmente, Miura luchó con su carrera como actor, que consistió en interpretar a la pareja romántica de Yamaguchi. Sin embargo, después de algunos años de lucha, pudo establecerse como actor, cambiando su tipo de los roles de "juventud limpia" que había desempeñado con Yamaguchi a los roles de "chico malo". Ganó el premio al mejor actor de reparto en el 10th Hochi Film Award y en el 7th Yokohama Film Festival por Typhoon Club. Es un gran jugador de pachinko y fue fumador hasta que lo dejó a los cincuenta años. Debido a su aparición en los anuncios de cigarrillos, se debatió en la dieta japonesa si Miura era un "ídolo" a quien se podría considerar que tiene una fuerte influencia en los fumadores menores de edad. Debido a la relativamente mayor fama y popularidad de su esposa, a veces se le llama simplemente "el marido de Momoe" (Momoe-chan no Danna-san), un nombre que no le gusta. La pareja tiene dos hijos, Yutaro y Takahiro, y en repetidas ocasiones han sido elegidos como "la pareja de celebridades ideal". Según Miura, nunca han tenido una pelea conyugal. Dramas *Top Knife (NTV, 2020) *Cold Case 2 (WOWOW, 2018) *Shukatsu Kazoku (TV Asahi, 2017) *Cold Case (WOWOW, 2016) *N no Tame ni (TBS, 2014) *Tokusou (WOWOW, 2014) *Gokuaku Ganbo (Fuji TV, 2014) *Kyo no Hi wa Sayonara (NTV, 2013) *Mottomo Tooi Ginga (TV Asahi, 2013) *Yokoyama Hideo Suspense 2 (WOWOW, 2011) *Shinzanmono (TBS, 2010) *Tokyo DOGS (Fuji TV, 2009) *Ryusei no Kizuna (TBS, 2008) *Bara no nai Hanaya (Fuji TV, 2008) *Romeo and Juliet (NTV, 2007) *Walkers (NHK, 2006) *Junjo Kirari (NHK, 2006) *Nada Sousou (TBS, 2005) *Akai Giwaku (TBS, 2005) *Otouto (TV Asahi, 2004) *Sekai no Chuushin de, Ai wo Sakebu (TBS, 2004) *Blackjack ni Yoroshiku (TBS, 2003) *Toshiie to Matsu (NHK, 2002) *Hyoten 2001 (TV Asahi, 2001) *Hero (Fuji TV, 2001, ep11) *Soshite, Tomodachi (TV Asahi, 2000) *Rogue Lawyer Shiro Tatsumi (TV Asahi, 1996) *Ninshin Desuyo 2 (Fuji TV, 1995) *Ninshin Desuyo (Fuji TV, 1994) *Daihyo Torishimariyaku Deka (TV Asahi, 1990-1991) *Dokuganryu Masamune (NHK, 1987) *Tenshi no Uppercut (TBS, 1986) *Super Police (TBS, 1985) *Akai Shisen (TBS, 1980) *Akai Giwaku (TBS, 1975) Películas *The Phone of The Wind (2020) *AI Hokai (2020) *Hitsuji to Hagane no Mori (2018) *Destiny: The Tale of Kamakura (2017) *Katsuragi Jiken (2016) *64: Part 2 (2016) *64: Part I (2016) *Until The Day Comes / Sukuitai (2014) *Strawberry Night The Movie (2013) *Outrage Beyond (2012) *Welcome Home, Hayabusa / Okaeri Hayabusa (2012) *Always: Sunset on Third Street 3 / Always San-Chome no Yuhi '64 (2012) *Crossroads / Railways: Ai o Tsutaerare Nai Otona-Tachi e (2011) *Star Watching Dog / Hoshi Mamoru Inu (2011) *My Back Page (2011) *Outrage (2010) *Rinco's Restaurant / Shokudo Katatsumuri (2010) *The Secret World of Arrietty / Kari-gurashi no Arietti (2010) voz de Pod *The Unbroken / Shizumanu Taiyo (2009) *Heaven's Door (2009) *Rescue Wings (2008) *Yama no anata (2008) *Flowers in the Shadow / Kagehinata ni saku (2008) *Adrift in Tokyo / Tenten (2007) *Always: Sunset on Third Street 2 / Always Zoku San-Chome no Yuhi (2007) *Into the Faraway Sky / Toku no sora ni kieta (2007) *Song of Goodbye / 22 sai no wakare - Lycoris: Ha mizu hana mizu monogatari (2007) *The Matsugane Potshot Affair / Matsugane ransha jiken (2007) *Angel's Egg / Tenshi no Tamago (2006) *Sea Without Exit / Deguchi no nai umi (2006) *So-Run Movie (2006) *Always: Sunset on Third Street / Always San-Chome no Yuhi (2005) *Survive Style 5+ (2004) - Doctor Yamauchi *The Taste of Tea / Cha no Aji (2004) *Nonki-na nesan (2004) *Yume oikakete (2003) *Pole Toppling / Bo taoshi (2003) *The Last Snow / Nagoriyuki (2002) *Denen no yuutsu (2001) *Quartet (2001) *A Tender Place / Yawaraka na hou (2001) *Sotohiro (2000) *M/Other (1999) *Happy Family Plan (1999) *Wait and See / Ah haru (1998) *The Stupid Teacher | Manuke sensei (1998) *Tokyo biyori (1997) *An Angel with Many Scars / Scarred Angels / Kizu darake no tenshi (1997) *Innocent Hearts / Kawaki no machi (1997) *Rampo (1994) *Chounouryoku-sha - Michi eno tabibito (1994) *Sky Cannot Be This Blue / Sora ga konnani aoi wake ga nai (1993) *Hold Me and Kiss Me / Watashi o daite soshite kisu shite (1992) *The Great Shogunate Battle / Edo-jo tairan (1991) *Nowhere Man / Muno no hito (1991) *Kaze no kuni (1991) *Deer Friend / Kojika monogatari (1991) *Ruten no umi (1990) *Tokyo Heaven / Tokyo joku irasshaimase (1990) *Roar of the Crowd / Haruka naru koshien (1990) *Four Days of Snow and Blood / 226 (1989) *Shiro and Marilyn (1988) *Futari botchi (1988) *The Strange Pair / Nihon junjo-den okashina futari (1988) *Bound for the Fields, the Mountains, and the Seacoast / Noyuki yamayuki umibe yuki (1986) *His Motorbike, Her Island / Kare no ootobai, kanojo no shima (1986) *Typhoon Club (1985) *Station to Heaven / Tengoku no eki: Heaven Station (1984) *Sayonara Jupiter (1984) *Kaikyo (1982) *Dai Nippon teikoku (1982) *Kemono-tachi no atsui nemuri (1981) *Koto (1980) *Temptation Of Angel / Tenshi o yuwaku (1979) *Faraway Tomorrow / Tooi ashita (1979) *White Love / Howaito rabu (1979) *Golden Partners / Ogon no paatonaa (1979) *Dances Of Flame / Honoo no mail (1978) *Seishoku no ishibumi (1978) *If She Looks Back, It's Love / Furimukeba ai (1978) *Sweet Revenge / Kiri-no-hata (1977) *Sanshiro Sugata / Sugata Sanshiro (1977) *Dorodarake no junjo (1977) *Seinen no ki (1977) *A Portrait of Shunkin / Shunkinsho (1976) *Autumn Interlude / Kaze tachinu (1976) *Aitsu to watashi (1976) *Hi no ataru sakamichi (1975) *Akan-ni hatsu (1975) *The Sound of the Waves / Shiosai (1975) *Shouting / Zessho (1975) *The Izu Dancer / Izu no Odoriko (1974) Reconocimientos *'2009 22nd Nikkan Sports Film Awards:' Mejor actor de reparto por The Unbroken *'2008 12th Fantasia Film Festival:' Special Mention of the Jury por Adrift in Tokyo *'2007 50th Blue Ribbon Awards:' Mejor actor de reparto por Adrift in Tokyo Curiosidades *'Educación:''' Hino High School *Su padre se retiró de la policía de Yamanashi y se convirtió en un funcionario del gobierno local , pero se cambió a un negocio internacional. *Dobló la voz al japonés del personaje "Mr. Incredible/Robert -Bob- Parr" de las películas The Incredibles y Incredibles 2. Enlaces *Perfil (Theater Do Posch) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Miura Tomokazu.jpg Miura Tomokazu 2.jpg Miura Tomokazu 3.jpg Categoría:Theater Do Posch Categoría:JActor